The invention relates to electrical lead retainers and connectors, particularly for use in harsh and corrosive environments.
The invention addresses and solves the need for a simple and effective seal for eliminating ignition failure due to corrosion within iginition coil towers used on two and four cycle gasoline engines in marine propulsion systems. The invention provides a seal which prevents moisture from creeping across the opening in the coil tower post, and also prevents moisture from creeping along the wire within the post.